the man he wants to be
by omega112
Summary: Dawn is after scott because of what he did to her on the island she find him in the mail room where he gets the strangest of things from the mail man why did he want this one item out of all the items in all the world read and find out Song fic


AT PLAYA DE LOSERS  
Dawns POV

"where is he i should have been able to find him by now"i say to myself look for the jerk who got me kicked off the show

"where are you scott i know you are around here somewhere and you cant hide forever"i say out loud and continue looking for scott i then see someone run quickly into the mail room"i got you now scott" i say to myself and run over to the mail room and see scott talk to the mailman and start to wonder what he is doing in the mail room i can see he is nervous for some reason

"is it here yet"he asks the mail man the mail man then nods and hand him a acoustic guitar i then wonder what it is for he then looks behind him and see me"OH SHIT"he says and grabs the guitar and runs twords the door i then try to block the door he then jumps above my head grabs the top of the door frame and hoists himself up onto the roof where he jumps into the woods and dissapears leaving me standing there stunned at what i just saw

"what just happened"i ask myself

"well young lady i think he just got away"said the mail man who looked to be in his late 50's

"hey what was with that guitar he had in his arms"i ask him curious

"well normally im not suppose to talk about stuff like this with other people but you look like a nice young lady who can keep this a secret"he says to me

"well thank you"i say to him and walk over to him so he can tell me what this whole thing was about

"well he came in here about a week ago with an add from a music magazine and 50 dollars he told me to send it and ran out of here like a bat out of hell he came in here every day about this time asking if it was here and whenever i would say it wasn't here he would just walk out of here and go into the woods to hide from something i guess that would be you"he says to me and i nod

"well you see im usually a nice calm person but he brought out the bad in me and im after him for doing something bad to me"i say to him he nods

"well as i was saying every day he came in and asked if it was here yet i always said no and he always dissapeared into them there woods he looked troubled so one day i asked him why he wanted the guitar and he told me it was the only way he was ever able to express himself and he need to get something off his chest because of something he did in his past to a girl i am guessing that would be you"he says to me and again i nod

"so he expresses himself through music huh i guess i will have to listen real careful for the music he plays and fallow it to him"i say and start to walk away when the man stops me

"oh young lady he also wanted me to give you this message if you ever found him in here and he escaped"he says and gives me a piece of folded paper that was addressed to me i then put it in my pocket thank the man and walk away to my room

**In Dawns Room**

i take out the piece of paper and put it on the table i then walk over to the fridge and grab a soda then walk back to the table and open the piece of paper and begin to read

**Dear Dawn**

**i know you have been searching for me and i know why its because of what i did and said to you on the island i know you were only trying to help me when you were near me but the reason i pushed you away was because secretly i was attracted to you and that was a first for me and i was scared of that and so i pushed you away whenever possible and i think you liked me to before i got you kicked off the island and i can tell you know hate me and i cant blame you because what i did was wrong and low even for me and i am sorry for what i have done to you i just never had felt that way before and i didnt know what to do so again i am sorry and i hope that some day you can forgive me and i hope you will become that crazy creepy aura reading girl i know and love again soon but until then i bid you farewell dawn **

**Sincerely Scott**

**P.S i only made Charles give this to you because i cant give it to you personally**

i then read it over again taking in every word i then understand why he did what he did and forgive him i then go out to look for him desprate to tell him how i feel i then hear the faint sound of a guitar coming from the woods i then follow it and find scott at the top of a small cliff leaning against a rock not aware of my presence i then carefully walk up behind him when i finally get close to him he starts to talk

"well hear goes nothing i hope your listening god because this is from the heart"he says and starts to play again and sings

God, I'm down here on my knees  
'Cause it's the last place left to fall  
Beggin' for another chance  
If there's any chance at all  
That You might still be listenin'  
Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me

I've spent my whole life  
Gettin' it all wrong  
And I sure could use Your help  
'Cause from now on

I want to be a good man  
A do like I should man  
I want to be the kind of man  
The mirror likes to see

I want to be a strong man  
And admit that I was wrong man  
God, I'm asking You to come change me  
Into the man I want to be

If there's anyway for her and me  
To make another start  
Could You see what You could do  
To put some love back in her heart?  
'Cause it goin' to take a miracle  
After all I've done to really make her see

That I want to be a stay man  
I want to be a brave man  
I want to be the kind of man  
She sees in her dreams

God, I want to be Your man  
And I want to be her man  
God, I only hope she still believes  
In the man I want to be

Well, I know this late at night the talk is cheap  
But Lord, don't give up on me

I want to be a givin' man  
I want to really start livin', man  
God, I'm asking You to come change me  
Into the man I want to be

he then end the song i then gasp which catches his attention because he turns around pretty damn quick he then looks at me with a shocked face

"that was beautiful scott did that really come from the heart and is that really how you feel"i ask him and he nods and i begin to cry

"why are you crying dawn was it something i did"he asks me and goes up to me and grabs my arms gently

i then hug him and cry into his chest he then hugs me back and i say"scott i do love you back i guess i always did i was just to blinded by my rage to see that"i say and hug him tighter he then lifts my chin up so i could see him and leans down and kisses me softly on the lips i then kiss him back after what seemed like hours we broke apart and layed down on the soft grass and fell asleep on the grass in each others arms

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**well there you go like it or hate it it dosent really matter **_

**please review **


End file.
